lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
STRUCTURE OF RUBIDIUM ISOTOPES
By Prof. Lefteris Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) ( September 2014) Historically the discovery of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) along with the invalid relativity (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY) led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws, in favour of various contradicting nuclear theories, which could not lead to the nuclear structure. Under this physics crisis and using the charged UP and DOWN quarks , discovered by Gell-Mann and Zweig, I published my paper “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism ”(2003), which led to my discovery of the new structure of protons and neutrons given by proton = + 5d + 4u = 288 quarks = mass of 1836.15 electrons neutron = + 4u + 8d = 288 quarks = mass of 1838.68 electrons The paper was also presented at a nuclear conference held at NCSR "Demokritos" (2002). In this photo I present the electromagnetic laws governing the nuclear structure, but a student of Einstein (Dr Th. Kalogeropoulos ) criticised my discovery of nuclear force and structure by believing that the nuclear structure is due to the invalid relativity. In fact, here one can see the 9 charged quarks in proton and the 12 ones in neutron able to give the charge distributions in nucleons for revealing the strong electromagnetic force for the nuclear binding in the correct nuclear structure by applying the laws of electromagnetism. You can see my papers of nuclear structure in my FUNDAMENTAL PHYSICS CONCEPTS . Note that according to my discovery of the LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS the mass defect in the nuclear structure is due to the photon mass of the emitting dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) organised by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri , who gave me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus. Nevertheless today many physicist continue to apply not the well-established laws but the various fallacious nuclear structure models which lead to complications. Rubidium (Rb) has several isotopes, with naturally occurring rubidium being composed of just two isotopes; 85Rb (72.2%) and the radioactive 87Rb (27.8%). Normal mixes of rubidium are radioactive enough to fog photographic film in approximately 30 to 60 days. Standard atomic mass is 85.4678(3) u. 87Rb has a half-life of 4.92×1010 years. It readily substitutes for potassium in minerals, and is therefore fairly widespread. 87Rb has been used extensively in dating rocks; 87Rb decays to stable strontium-87 by emission of a negative beta particle. STRUCTURE OF Rb-75 Rb-77, Rb-81, Rb-83, Rb-85, Rb-87, AND Rb-89 For understanding the structure of the above nuclides you must study the diagram of Rb-75 based on Kr-72 of my STRUCTURE OF Rb-85 AND Rb-87 . Particularly the structure of these nuclides is based on the structure of Rb-75 with S = -3/2 having 37 protons and 38 neutrons. In this group we see that the protons can form blank positions for receiving extra neutrons of opposite spins making two bonds per neutron, but in the unstable structures of Rb-75, Rb-77, Rb-81, and Rb-83 the small number of extra neutrons cannot give enough energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. However in the stable structures of Rb-85 and Rb-87 the greater number of extra neutrons (from 11 to 13) making two bonds per neutron are able to give enough energies to pn bonds for overcoming the pp and nn repulsions. Whereas the two more extra neutrons of the unstable Rb-89 (in the absence of blank positions) make single bonds unable to overcome the nn repulsions. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Rb-91, Rb-93, and Rb-95 The structure of the above unstable nuclides is based on the unstable structure of Rb-89 with S = -3/2, because the more extra neutrons than those of Rb-89 make single bonds leading to the decay. For example the unstable Rb-95 with S = -5/2 has 2 more extra neutrons of negative spins than those of Rb-89 and 4 more extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S =0. That is, the total spin of Rb-95 is given by S = -3/2 + 2 (-1/2) + 0 = -5/2. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Rb-73 AND Rb-71 Similarly In the absence of two neutrons of opposite spins we conclude that the unstable structure of Rb-73 with S = -3/2 is based on the unstable structure of Rb-75 with S = -3/2. Also in the absence of two neutrons of positive spins than those of Rb-73 with S =-3/2 we get the structure of Rb-71 with S =-5/2 That is, the total spin of Br-71 is given by S = -3/2 -2(+1/2) = -5/2 STRUCTURE OF Rb-74, Rb-76, Rb-78, Rb-80, Rb-82, Rb-84,Rb-86, Rb-88, Rb-90, Rb-92, AND Rb-98 In a careful study of the diagram of Br-75 we see that the 36 deuterons of Kr-72 give S =0 while the neutrons n33 and n22 make a blank position for receiving the p37(-1/2) existing near the n33. Also the p34 and p31 make a blank position for receiving the n37(+1/2) existing near p34. In other words the additional p37 and n37 give the total S =0 of the Rb-74. Therefore in the presence of extra neutrons we see that the structure of the above nuclides is based on Rb-74 with S = 0. For example the Rb-98 with S=0 has 24 extra neutrons of opposite spins. STRUCTURE OF Rb-72 AND Rb-96 Using again the diagram of Rb-75 we see that when in Rb-74 the deuteron p35n35 with S = -1 goes to fill the blank positions near the n34(+1/2) and p36(+1/2) the change of spin gives S = +2. Then in the absence of two neutrons with negative spins we get the structure of Rb-72 with S=+3. That is S = +2 - 2(-1/2) = +3 Similarly in the presence of 22 extra neutrons of opposite spins we get the structure of Rb-96 with S = +2. ' ' STRUCTURE OF Rb-79, Rb-97, AND Rb-99 In the diagram of Rb-75 we see that when the p37n37 is in front of p1n1 with S =+1 it can receive the p38(+1/2) . Thus in this case the Rb-75 has another structure with S +3/2. Then in the presence of extra neutrons we get the structures of the above nuclides. For example the Rb-99 with S =+5/2 has two extra neutrons of positive spins and 22 extra neutrons of opposite spins giving S = 0. That is S = +3/2 + 2(+1/2) + 0 = +5/2 Category:Fundamental physics concepts